Japan: Cultural A-Z Guide
by nilimadelmarar
Summary: Drabble tentang hal-hal dalam budaya Jepang. Japan dan Nyo!Japan. Exist in both Hetalia and Nyotalia Universe. Beberapa mengacu pada AU. R & R please :)


**Japan: Cultural A-Z Guide****.**

Disclaimer: All Hetalia characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I'm just borrowing, torturing, and playing with his :p

* * *

**Aikido.**

Bagi orang lain, apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini mungkin terlihat seperti tarian. Sama sekali tak terlihat seperti demonstrasi bela diri. Namun, itulah yang inti dari seni bela diri ini, bukan untuk membunuh, bukan untuk melawan, bukan untuk memusnahkan. Seni yang mana, bukan menggunakan kekuatan sendiri, namun menggunakan kekuatan orang lain untuk mengalahkannya. Seni yang mebutuhkan konsen—

"_NIHON!, TATAKAE, ARU_!"

"_ANIKI_, KALAU KAU KALAH DADAMU MILIKKU, _DA-ZE_!"

-trasi.

Personifikasi negara Jepang itu jatuh ke bumi dengan tidak elitnya. Sementara lawannya, personifikasi Hong Kong mengumbar senyum miring kebanggannya.

* * *

**Bento. (AU)**

Sakura Honda memilik tangan yang terampil.

Terbukti dari _bento_ yang dibuatnya untuk kakaknya saat ini. Kiku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki adik yang pandai memasak. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa memasak, tentu saja. Hanya saja, mempunyai adik yang mau repot-repot memasakkan _bento_ untukmu, dan melakukannya setiap hari pula, membuatmu merasa amat istimewa. Kiku tersenyum, lalu membuka _bento_nya dengan wajah bahagia.

Yang digantikan raut ngeri seketika.

"APA MAKSUDNYA MEMBERIKU _BENTO_ BERBENTUK _COLLOSSAL TITAN_?"

* * *

**Chanoyu.**

Sekilas mereka terlihat berbeda. Personifikasi negara timur dan barat. Yang satu dengan rambut hitamnya, dan mata hitam yang serupa. Yang satu memiliki rambut pirang pendek berantakan, alis setebal bulu domba, dan mata hijau yang terlihat liar.

Tapi, mereka memiliki kesamaan.

"Kiku, tidak bisakah kita langsung saja?, aku sudah tidak kuat."

"Tidak bisa, Arthur-_san_. Ini harus dilakukan dengan saksama."

"Tapi aku—ugh!"

"Tahan sedikit, Arthur-_san_."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!", personifikasi Britania Raya itu bangkit dari ruangan ber-_tatami _tempat mereka mempelajari _chanoyu_. Kram di kakinya akan bertambah parah jika ia bersimpuh lebih lama lagi.

Personifikasi negara Jepang yang tetap tinggal di ruangan itu tersenyum samar.

* * *

**Daruma.**

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan laporan yang ia kerjakan, menuju ke _daruma_ yang terpajang di atas mejanya. Boneka _daruma_ itu, salah satunya telah memiliki kedua bola mata, dan salah satunya tak memiliki mata. Dulu, ia ingat pernah melukis mata boneka itu saat ia masih sangat muda. Saat Perang Asia Timur Raya, saat jubah kekaisaran dibebankan pada pundaknya.

Harapannya saat itu sederhana: Ia ingin Jepang menjadi negara yang kuat, ia ingin mempersatukan negara-negara Asia di bawah kekuasannya.

Ia mendapatkannya.

Dan membayar mahal untuk itu.

Personifikasi wanita negara Jepang itu memejamkan matanya, lalu berdoa sejenak.

"_Aku ingin kebahagiaan dan kebebasan bagi wanita di seluruh dunia_.", batinnya. Ia membuka matanya, lalu kembali memperhatikan laporan-laporan pasca Perang Dunia II, tentang kejahatan perang dan….

_Jugun ianfu. _

Ia tidak yakin dapat melukis mata _daruma_ itu lagi.

Ia tidak yakin harapannya akan terwujud.

* * *

**Enka.**

Baiklah, ini tidak lucu.

Saat Prussia menantang personifikasi negara Oriental tersebut untuk menyanyikan salah satu lagu pop dengan irama Enka, ia tidak memprediksi ini. Sama sekali. Yang ada di benaknya saat itu adalah, ia akan menertawakan Jepang terbahak-bahak, mempermalukannya, lalu menunjukkan video hasil rekamannya pada kedua temannya, Prancis dan Spanyol.

Yang didapatnya: personifikasi negara Jepang itu menyanyi dengan tanpa usaha. Suaranya dalam, merdu, dan mendayu-dayu. Prussia benci mengakuinya, tapi Kiku Honda punya suaranya yang setara dengan tingkat seorang idola.

Rencananya gagal. Semuanya.

* * *

**Fue.**

Mata kemerahan Julchen mengawasi Sakura dalam-dalam. Personifikasi wanita Jepang itu mengambil sebuah seruling dari kayu—namanya _Fue_, katanya—dan memainkannya dengan saksama. Sejenak, ia melupakan segalanya. Segala fakta bahwa ia akan menandatangani perjanjian yang mungkin membuat dirinya lenyap esok pagi, kekalahan pihak Poros dari Sekutu, dan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia melupakannya walau sejenak.

Kemudian, suara seruling itu berhenti, dan mata Julchen membuka.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi esok pagi, kau harus tetap memberiku seloyang _Baumkuchen _sebagai bayaran permainanku ini.", personifikasi wanita negara Jepang itu berkata dengan wajah datar, hingga orang yang tak mengenalnya tak akan melihat kilat nakal di wajahnya.

Julchen merasa beruntung memiliki teman seperti dia.

* * *

**Gakuran. (AU)**

Kiku Honda adalah penggambaran tipikal seorang kutu buku. Setiap jam istirahat, ia menghabiskannya di perpustakaan, belajar. Kalau ia sedang tidak ingin belajar, ia akan pergi ke tempat sepi, di mana ia akan memakan bekal dari adiknya dengan tenang sembari membaca satu atau dua volume _manga_.

Maka ketika menjelang hari kelulusan, seorang siswa pindahan mengatakan bahwa ia suka padanya, ia melakukan hal paling wajar yang dilakukan seorang laki-laki Jepang: melepas kancing kedua paling atas _gakuran_nya.

"Berhasil juga Mei mendapatkan _dai-ni_ mu, _Nii-san_", suara adiknya penuh dengan nada menggoda saat menyadari absennya kancing kedua tersebut.

* * *

**Hinamatsuri.**

Mata kecoklatan Sakura Honda memejam, ia sedang berdoa. Semenjak menerima laporan-laporan itu, ia bahkan tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Benaknya terus bertanya, mengapa dulu Ia tega melakukan semua itu? Sebuta itukah dirinya pada kekuasaan? Sesilau itukah dirinya pada ambisi menaklukkan orang lain?

Seiring dengan hanyutnya boneka _Hina_ di sungai, ia berdoa.

"_Kami-sama_, ampunilah dosaku pada para wanita itu. Berikanlah mereka kehidupan yang bahagia. Lindungilah aku dari segala keserakahan yang pernah merasukiku dulu."

Boneka _Hina _itu masih terapung-apung menuju lautan, membawa harapan sang personifikasi negara.

* * *

**Ijime.**

Kiku Honda memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia melepas kacamatanya (ya, iya memakai kacamata, tidak banyak orang yang tahu karena ia hanya memakainya saat membaca), dan mendesah melihat tumpukan laporan yang tergelatak di mejanya.

_Terjadi lagi_, batinnya lesu. Deretan foto-foto meja dengan tulisan 'Mati kau!', foto seorang anak yang disiksa dan dipukuli teman-temannya, surat dari seorang bocah yang mengakhiri hidupnya karena tidak tahan diejek oleh kawan-kawan sekelasnya….

"_Kami-sama_, kenapa putera-puteraku jadi seperti ini?"

* * *

**JPOP. (AU)**

Sakura Honda menyayangi kakaknya. Sangat amat menyayangi kakaknya. Namun terkadang, kakaknya bisa menjadi terlalu hipokrit dan protektif. Itulah mengapa ia menyeret sang adik dari deretan wanita yang dipastikan lulus audisi salah satu _Idol Group_ Jepang ternama. Tentu saja, hal ini tidak membuat sang adik senang. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang, keduanya hanya bertukar kesepian. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah dan membuka percakapan.

Hingga akhirnya, sang kakak mendesah, dan merangkum wajah adiknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dielu-elukan oleh Om-om mesum, kau tahu?"

* * *

**Kamikaze.**

Secara akal sehat, semuanya mungkin akan terasa salah. Menabrakkan pesawatmu ke kapal laut lawan, mengorbankan dirimu untuk hal yang bahkan kau tak tahu apa. Namun, putera-puteranya melakukan itu dengan bangga, dan ia tersenyum licik; memang itu yang Ia inginkan. Ia telah memberi mereka hidup, ia telah memberi mereka kekuasaan, harga diri, dan ketenangan. Sekarang, mereka akan membayarnya dengan nyawa dan kesetiaan.

Ia telah bergerak sejauh ini, dan ia tidak akan mundur hanya karena satu negara yang memporak-porandakan segalanya.

"Benua Asia adalah milik orang Asia."

Benturan tajam itu terdengar bagai nyanyian malaikat di telinganya.

* * *

**Mochi.**

Jika ada yang menganggumkan dari Jepang, itu adalah kedisiplinannya.

Meski usianya bisa dibilang tak muda lagi, ia tetap menjalankan rutinitas kesehariannya dengan disiplin. Pagi, ia akan terbangun tepat jam enam lalu membuat segelas teh hijau. Setelah mandi pagi, ia akan memberi makan Pochi dan merawat _bonsai_ nya. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan di luar, Ia akan membersihkan rumahnya, dan kadang membuat _doujinsh_i pesanan Hungaria.

Namun, hari ini sedikit berbeda.

Ia mengeluarkan adonan _mochi_ yang telah disimpannya semalaman, beserta lesung untuk menumbuk adonan _mochi_ tersebut. Mendekati tahun baru, adalah kebiasaannya untuk membuat _mochi_, setidaknya untuk dimakannya sendiri, atau –kalau ia sedang baik hati dan para saudaranya sedang tidak mengesalkan—ia akan mengirimkan beberapa ke rumah personifikasi Cina, Taiwan, Hong Kong, dan Korea Selatan.

Jepang hendak meminta bantuan tentangganya untuk membuat _mochi_—karena menumbuk _mochi_ harus dilakukan berdua, yang satu menumbuk dan yang satu mengairi adonan _mochi _tersebut—ketika ia menemukan personifikasi Britania Raya berada di depan pintunya, dengan senyum malu-malu. Jepang mengundangnya masuk, dan akhirnya mereka membuat _mochi _berdua.

Mungkin ia lupa, bahwa **Arthur + Masakan = Bencana. **

"Err…Kiku?"

"Ya?"

"_Mochi _mu…..**hidup**."

Personifikasi negara Jepang itu pingsan di tempatnya.

* * *

**Noh.**

Semua orang memuji keluwesan gesturnya dan keanggunanya sebagai wanita, sekalipun ia lelaki. Keluwesan tariannya, kejernihan suaranya dan ekspresinya dalam memainkan peran wanita. Sangat memenuhi ekspektasi seorang pemain _Noh_, sekalipun ia baru bergabung beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"_Otsukaresama deshita_, Satoru-_kun_."

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Satoru Honda adalah wanita.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa nama aslinya adalah Sakura Honda.

* * *

**Omikuji.**

Mungkin mengajak para personifikasi negara berjalan-jalan ke Kuil Shinto di kotanya bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Mari kita lihat, Italia sedang memeluk Jerman ketakutan karena melihat singa penjaga gerbang. Kanada sedang mencegah Amerika bermain _rugby _di tengah-tengah jalanan menuju kuil utama (yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilewati, mereka seharusnya lewat di pinggir.) Segala teriakan serta bujukan Kanada tuli di telinga saudara kembarnya tersebut.

Keadaan sama sekali tidak membaik saat mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil _Omikuji_.

"Aku dapat keberuntungan dan kau cuma dapat keberuntungan kecil, _West!_ KESESESESE¬"

"Sebenarnya, Prussia-_kun_, keberuntungan kecil itu tingkatnya lebih tinggi dari keberuntungan. Dari beruntung ke tidak beruntung, tingkatannya adalah: keberuntungan besar, menengah, kecil, beruntung, setengah beruntung, keberuntungan di masa depan, keberuntungan kecil di masa depan, tidak beruntung, ketidak beruntungan kecil, setengah tidak beruntung, keberuntungan di masa depan, dan amat sangat tidak beruntung.", Kiku menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Personifikasi Kerajaan Prussia itu pun menarik nafas kecewa.

"_Jya_, yang lain dapat apa?", tanya Jepang hati-hati.

"Keberuntungan kecil, ve~"

"Keberuntungan menengah, ohonhonhon~"

"Tidak beruntung, _aru_~"

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! MASA SEORANG _HERO_ DAPAT RAMALAN AMAT SANGAT TIDAK BERUNTUNG?!"

"A-aku dapat keberuntungan besar, ehehehe~", terdengar bisikan lemah yang seolah tertiup hembusan angin. Seorang personifikasi negara yang memeluk beruang di tangan kiri dan kertas _Omikuji_ di tangan kanan.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Kanada~"

* * *

**Purin. (AU)**

Oh, baiklah.

Sakura tahu ia memang telah mengerjai kakaknya, tapi ini sudah pada tahap keterlaluan. Setidaknya, kejahilan Sakura tidak menyebabkan hal yang fatal. Tapi, kejahilan kakaknya ini menyebabkan hal yang sangat amat fatal.

Kejahilan yang dilakukan kakaknya sebenarnya biasa saja; menukar garam dengan gula. Permasalahannya, adiknya sedang membuat puding untuk gebetan temannya yang sedang berulang tahun. Dengan ekspresi murka, ia meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ke kamar kakaknya.

"_Shine_."

"Eh?"

Bisa dibilang, Kiku Honda tidak akan bisa berjalan selama dua hari ke depan. Pelajaran buatnya untuk tidak mengerjai seorang atlit _judo_.

* * *

**Renai Kekkon. (AU)**

Sakura Honda tidak pernah percaya pada cinta padangan pertama—ia bahkan ragu ia percaya akan adanya cinta yang menyatukan dua orang manusia. Selama ini, cinta yang didapatnya hanyalah dari kedua orang tua dan kakaknya, dan itu sudah cukup menurutnya.

Namun, takdir memutuskan untuk memainkan perannya di sini. Di sebuah toko buku tua, tempat ia biasa membeli buku-buku asing dengan harga miring, takdir akan menguji kembali keyakinannya.

Itu terjadi di awal bulan April, saat bunga Sakura bermekaran. Ia sedang berjalan di lorong-lorong toko buku tua itu, ketika seorang pria berambut pirang menabraknya. Buku yang sedang digenggamnya jatuh ke tanah.

"_Gomenasai_.", bahasa Jepangnya terdengar aneh, sedikit berlogat kebarat-baratan. Sakura memutuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan bahasa Inggris.

"_It's alright_.", ia menjawab. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata hijau orang asing itu. Tangan Sakura bergerak untuk mengambil buku miliknya, namun tangan itu dihentikan oleh tangan milik orang asing bermata hijau tersebut.

"_It's improper for a man to have a young lady bringing all these heavy stuff. Let me carry it for you, consider it is an apology_.", pria itu tersenyum sembari membawa beberapa buku Sakura. Novel-novel berbahasa Inggris yang diperlukannya untuk tugas kuliah dan untuk kepuasan pribadinya.

"_Thank you, I'm sorry if it's bothering you_.", balas Sakura sembari tersenyum kecil.

"_It is hardly a bother to help a lady, especially a beautiful lady like you, Miss…?_", orang asing itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit, dan Sakura baru menyadari betapa tebalnya alis itu.

"Honda. Honda Sakura."

"_Like the flowers_?"

"_Yes, Mr…_?"

"Kirkand. Arthur Kirkand."

"_Like the King_?"

Orang asing itu tertawa, "_Yes_."

Mungkin sekarang ia percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama. _Mungkin._

* * *

**Setsubun. (AU)**

"_Oni wa soto, fuku wa uchi_!(*)"

Kiku Honda kecil melempar-lempar kacang kedelai yang telah direbus ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Ayah mereka mengenakan topeng berwajah setan, dan Kiku kecil dengan sepenuh hati melempar kacang-kacang tersebut ke arahnya. Hal ini berlangsung dengan menyenangkan, hingga tanpa sengaja kacang-kacang itu mengenai adiknya, dan bukannya meminta maaf, Kiku malah menggodanya.

"_Sakura-chan wa oni yori zutto kowa_i(**)~", serunya sembari melempar kacang-kacang itu ke arah adiknya yang sedang membantu sang Ibu di dapur.

_Grek_, suara pisau memotong sayur.

"_Nan to iimasuka, nii-san_?(***)", aura gelap memancar dari sekitar tubuh adiknya tersebut.

* * *

**Taiyouri ni nari dansei.(****) (AU)**

Meski Sakura benci mengakuinya, kakaknya merupakan sosok lelaki yang hampir sempurna. Hampir, jika kau membuang sifat jahil dan over-protektifnya. Sesungguhnya, kakaknya itu lelaki yang dapat diandalkan. Ia selalu kembali pada kakaknya jika ia tak mempunyai seorangpun untuk diajak bicara. Mereka memang tinggal berdua saja, sebab kedua orang tua mereka tinggal di kota yang berbeda.

Kakaknya yang selalu bisa diandalkan, kakaknya yang selalu melindunginya, kakaknya yang ia cintai.

"_Nii-san, incest_ itu dosa, ya?", Sakura muda bertanya dengan polos. Kiku tersedak minumannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, _tolong_ jangan _terlalu banyak_ bergaul dengan Elizaveta-_san_."

* * *

**Umeboshi.**

Personifikasi negara Amerika Serikat itu menatap benda di depannya denga tatapan heran. Benda yang ada di depannya itu kecil, cokelat, dan berkeriput-keriput. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak yakin benda itu bisa dimakan. Apa itu tadi namanya? Oh, _umeboshi_.

"Kiku, kau yakin _benda ini_ bisa dimakan?"

"Alfred-san, aku yakin manisan buah plum ini aman untuk dimakan.", _bahkan lebih aman dari restoran fastfood_ mu, batin personifikasi Jepang itu.

"Uh…baiklah.", Alfred memasukan buah tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghabiskan seluruh _umeboshi_ yang disajikan Jepang kepadanya.

Sepulang dari Jepang, Alfred menenteng sepuluh kantung besar berisi _umeboshi_.

Kiku Honda tersenyum. _Misi mengalihkan kecanduan Alfred pada _hamburger _dari Arthur, sukses_.

* * *

**Washi.**

Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan 1000 bangau kertas.

Sakura Honda tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan menyulut Perang Dunia Ketiga.

Ia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya lalu mendesah. Kumpulan kertas _origami_ yang bertebaran di sana sini, beserta dengan segala macam sisa prakarya yang baru selesai mereka kerjakan. Mungkin, ia memang harus menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya sendiri, dan bukannya meminta bantuan teman-temannya yang ia sangat yakin _abnormal_ itu.

Matanya melirik ke arah Amelia F. Jones yang masih menyemangati Marrianne Bonnefoy dan Alice Kirkand untuk saling melempar bola-bola kertas. Madelline Williams tak memperhatikan mereka, asik dengan bangau kertasnya sendiri. Sakura menghela nafas, setidaknya masih ada yang normal diantara mereka.

Itu tidak menghentikan Sakura untuk melemparkan _shuriken_ ke arah perosnifikasi Amerika Serikat, Britania Raya, dan Prancis tersebut.

_Srek!_, bunyi sobekan kain.

"Bisa _tolong _hentikan pertengkaran kalian?", senyum Sakura lebih mirip senyum Anya Brangiskaya.

* * *

**Yakisoba.**

"KIKU, MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA TONY?!"

"Eh, apa maksudmu, Alfred-_san_?"

"INI!"

Dan Kiku Honda harus menghabiskan sekitar satu jam untuk menjelasakan pada Alfred bahwa 'UFO' yang dimaksudnya hanyalah salah satu merek _Yakisoba_ instan.

* * *

**Zouri.**

"Mbak Nes, mbak Nes! Lapor Mbak Nes!"

"Apaan, yul? Cepetan, gue mau rapat lagi nih!"

"_Anu_, sepatunya udah saya ambil. Tapi saya bingung mau ngambil yang mana, yang bau telor busuk, yang alasnya belepotan tanah, apa yang kayak bakiak. Saya ambil tiga-tiganya deh."

"_SONTOLOYO _KAMU! yang punya Bapak Prihatin tuh yang bau telor busuk! Yang alasnya belepotan tanah mah punyanya bos-nya Jepang! Yang kayak bakiak malah punya dia! Balikin sana!"

"_Njih_, Mbak Nes."

"_Dewa, shitsureishimasu_."(*****) , kata bos Indonesia canggung. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Jepang baru saja hendak mendiskusikan masalah lain dengan bosnya ketika ia mendengar teriakan dari luar.

"NEGARA KESATUAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA! BALIKIN SEPATU SAYA!"

"GAK MAU! SEPATU BAPAK BAU BUSUK! BAU BUSUK DUIT KORUPSI!"

"APA KAMU BILANG? ASAL KAMU TAU YA, ITU SEPATU SAYA DAPAT DARI MERTUA SAYA PAS SAYA NIKAH, PAHAM?"

"GAK PAHAM, PAK! ITU SEPATU KAN BARU KELUAR TAHUN KEMARIN!"

"PRATIWI HAYATI KUSUMA! INI TIDAK LUCU!"

"LUCU BANGET TAU, PAK PRIHATIN!"

"BALIKIN SEPATU SAYA!"

"MINTA SENDIRI SAMA TUYULNYA, SANA! ITU JUGA KALAU BELUM DILOAKIN KE PASAR BARU!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Fakta-fakta menarik yang ada di fic ini (cielah):

-Daruma dijual dengan mata yang belum dilukis. Ketika seseorang mempunyai permitaan, ia akan melukis sebelah mata daruma tersebut. Kalau keinginannya sudah terwujud, daruma itu akan menerima sebelah matanya.

-Gakuran adalah seragam sekolah laki-laki Jepang. Ketika seorang laki-laki memberikan dai-ni (kancing kedua dari atas pada Gakurannya) kepada wanita, bisa diartikan ia menyukainya. Kenapa kancing kedua? Karena paling dekat dengan hati :3

-Hinamatsuri berasal dari tradisi hina-nagashi, yaitu menghanyutkan boneka Hina di sungai, untuk menghilangkan nasib jahat pada para anak perempuan. Lengkapnya silahkan googling sendiri, ya xD

-Kamikaze adalah nama unit penyerangan Jepang, yang berisi para pemuda yang dicuci otaknya, untuk menerbangkan pesawat-pesawat militer Jepang ke kapal-kapal militer Amerika.

-Renai kekkon adalah pernikahan berdasarkan cinta.

-Yakisoba instan yang mereknya UFO beneran ada, loh. Prinsipnya kayak po* mi* goreng kalau di kita :3

-Soal sepatu itu terinspirasi dari tayangan Mata Najwa. Saat itu Anies Baswedan, Jokowi, Abraham Samad, Ganjar Pranowo dan Jusuf Kalla hadir. Masing-masing dari mereka menerima sepasang sepatu dari Tim Mata Najwa, kecuali Abraham Samad karena Ketua KPK tidak boleh menerima hadiah. Sepatu bos Jepang yang belepotan tanah menggambarkan kalau dia pemimpin yang 'bekerja'

* * *

Terjemahan bahasa Jepang:

(*)"Setan keluar, keberuntungan ke dalam!"

(**)"Sakura chan jauh lebih menakutkan dari setan~"

(***)"Kau bicara apa, kak?"

(****)Laki-laki yang bisa dijadikan tempat bergantung,

(*****)"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

* * *

Jika terdapat kesalahan fakta budaya/ sejarah/ bahasa, saya mohon maaf ^^ Terima Kasih sudah membaca dan silahkan tinggalkan review anda :)


End file.
